Te perdí
by Phareth
Summary: Todos tenemos un sexto sentido que nos advierte que algo va a pasar, aunque no siempre hacemos caso porque creemos que todo estará bien eso nos pasa por ingenuos


Miu, pues como siempre Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo, pertenece a Masashi Ikeda, yo no gano nada de esto, salvo divertirme un rato

**Te perdí**

By: Phareth

Hay tantas cosas que quedaron pendientes entre nosotros, aun no puedo terminar de creer que todo lo que teníamos termino, de hecho, me es difícil asimilar que te alejas de mi lado para siempre, no luchaste hasta el final como todo lo que solías hacer, no creo haberte cambiado tanto como para que dejaras asuntos pendientes, no es tu forma de ser, así soy yo, no tu.

Dime dónde queda ahora ese estaremos juntos, se que no dijimos para siempre, pero tampoco… te juro que nunca creí, pensé si quiera que en esa misión te fuera a perder, que ya no vas a estar a mi lado nunca más, no me gusta pensar en eso, pero aun así me atormento al recordar como te deje ir

Flash back

- No es una misión difícil, pero tampoco que se pueda cumplir en cinco minutos, comprende eso – La desesperación ya estaba haciéndose presente, odiaba cuando se ponía así de sentimental.

- Pero ya no estamos en guerra, ya no somos soldados, además, tu prometiste que cuando terminara todo estaríamos juntos

- …

- No es justo – Cuando se quedaba callado era algo para ponerse a pensar, difícilmente se quedaba sin argumentos para discutir, en especial con él

- Serán solo tres días, no deberías de alterarte tanto

- Entonces por qué no voy contigo

- No puedes, sería peligroso, además, no voy a arriesgar la misión… tampoco a ti

- Pero – Algo le decía que no debía dejarlo ir, o por lo menos no solo, eso le estaba alterando desde que le mencionó el "detalle" de una misión más

- Nada de peros, no irás y fin de la conversación - No era que dudara de las habilidades de su compañero, pero quería asegurase que nada saliera mal

- Si no vas a dejarme ir contigo, al menos prométeme que volverás lo más pronto posible

- Veré que puedo hacer

- Regresaras, cierto?

- Por qué preguntas eso, a que viene todo este sentimentalismo

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

- Sabes que no debes dejarte llevar por cosas asi

- …

- Esta bien

- …

- Prometo regresar pronto

- Gracias

End Flash back

Mentiroso, lo prometiste y no lo cumpliste, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, mi corazón me lo decía, no debí dejarte ir, algo me decía que no ibas a volver y aun así lo hice, te deje ir.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes y aún mis ojos se niegan a dejar de derramar lagrimas, creí que no podía llorar más, pero veo que no es cierto, aún duele; llevo días recordando lo que Quatre dijo de ti, del por qué ya no regresaste a mí. Vino a verme una semana después de que te fueras, yo ya estaba angustiado de no saber nada de ti, había insistido tanto por sacarte una promesa de volver que al final no me dijiste a donde ibas, cuando Quatre me dijo que tenía noticias tuyas y que no eran del todo buenas temí lo peor, las lágrimas se acumularon de golpe, e imagino que el dolor que le hice sentir fue tal que rápidamente agregó que estabas bien, pero siendo sinceros, la razón del por qué no habías regresado aún, no me hizo sentir mejor, ahora no se si hubiese preferido que me dijera que estabas muerto… debo agradecerle que tuvo el tacto para decirme lo que sucedió, aunque objetivamente: el que te digan que la razón de que tu novio no regrese a tu lado sea su amor no correspondido, no tiene forma de ser digerida suavemente

Siempre me han dicho que nunca he tenido buen juicio y ahora lo veo claro, tienen razón, de otra forma no hubiera creído que le habías olvidado y que seriamos felices juntos, esta claro que volví a equivocarme, en tu misión le encontraste y te confeso lo que sentía por ti, te confeso su amor, aquel que creías no era correspondido, al parecer tu aun le amas; no fui suficiente para ti pues no pude mantenerte a mi lado y mucho menos te hice olvidarle, al menos me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras de frente, nunca te consideré cobarde, creo que eres más humano de lo que nos hacías creer, y eso hace que me duela aún más el que te hayas alejado así de mi, porque entonces la culpa de tu distanciamiento fui yo.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya me habías dado una señal, cierto?, no con palabras, pero lo hiciste, en esa última reunión que tuvimos, si bien se mantuvieron en lo que cualquier persona consideraría una distancia prudente, igual su presencia no paso desapercibida para ti, eras discreto, de eso no hay duda, pero le veías de una manera tan intensa cuando creías que yo no te veía, en ese momento sentí una punzada en el pecho, celos, eso pensé, ciertamente lo eran, pero más que eso, inconscientemente me decía que no eras del todo mío, te tenia a mi lado, si, pero no tenía la certeza de que tu corazón lo estuviera. Aunque te lo hice ver, parece que al final no te importó después de todo.

Flash back

- Tengo miedo… - La voz entrecortada daba a entender que de verdad sentía aquello, como algo que lo torturara.

- A qué?

- A no ser suficiente para ti, quiera o no, siempre estaré bajo su sombra, le quisiste mucho, tú mismo lo dijiste alguna vez antes de iniciar lo nuestro, tengo miedo de no poder mantenerte a mi lado, de ser comparado y perder… tu sabes que te amo, lo he hecho siempre, pero también debes saber que por eso mismo no quisiera…

-A caso no te dije que estaríamos juntos?

-Si, pero…

-Sabes que entre nosotros nunca hubiera funcionado, es por eso que decidí darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos, de quererte y amarte.

-Si, lo sé – ya no dijo más, sólo bajo la mirada, quizá solo estaba sobreactuando, él no le mentiría así, cierto?

End Flash back

Pase mucho tiempo tratando de hacerte ver los sentimientos que provocabas en mí, y creo que esa insistencia fue la que al final terminó hartándote de mí, que decidiste darte la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de quien en verdad amabas, ahora me arrepiento de haber sido así, creo que forcé algo que en un principio no debió pasar, pero las emociones tan fuertes que provocabas en mí no podían ser relegadas a un segundo plano, no se puede querer tanto y no tener una salida, el sentimiento se vuelve insoportable si no lo haces, por eso lo hice.

Quise un final feliz a tu lado, de eso es lo único que me considero culpable, pero tal parece que el supuesto de que todos merecemos ser felices no es algo que se pueda aplicar en mi.

**Notas de Phareth:**

Ahh, fijense que no desaparecí (por si a alguien en verdad le interesa) aqui regreso con un fic de Gundam, un poco más largo de lo que suelo escribir (que ya es mucho decir) se que aun tengo cosas pendientes en SD pero se hace lo que se puede...

Ciertamente no me convenció mucho el fic... en fin, esta abierto a interpretación, aunque para mi gusto es un HeeroXDuo aunque no lo parezca, ya saben, si pueden y gustan dejen un review,, para mejorar necesito opiniones vale?

Gracias por leer


End file.
